battle_through_the_heavensfandomcom-20200213-history
Heavenly Flames
Essence Flames are incredibly powerful and ancient flames that are extremely rare. When an Essence Flame is present, all other flames follow because they are the symbols of fire and all other flames naturally serve it. There are 23 different flames, that we know of, they are all equally wild and explosive. The world's essence flames accumulates slowly through the passage of time and forms into a unique shape. For example, The Blue Lotus Geocentric Flame is shaped like a lotus. What's rarer is that a few Essence Flames will give birth to emotions and intelligence! The flame that possesses wisdom is known as a Flame Spirit! It's intelligence is comparable to the High-Class Magical Beasts that can shape-shift into a human-shape! 1.Emperor Flame 1.陀舍古帝 - Emperor Flame Appearance: Location: User: Ability:No well known ability yet but was strong enough to be Dou Di 2.Ethereal Swallowing Flame 2.虚无吞炎 - Ethereal Swallowing Flame Appearance: Location: User: Ability: 3.Purifying Lotus Demon Flame 3.净莲妖火 - Purifying Lotus Demon Flame Appearance: Location: User: Ability: 4.Golden Emperor Sky Burning Flame 4.金帝焚天炎 - Golden Emperor Sky Burning Flame Appearance: Location: User: Ability: 5.Living Spirits Flame 5.生灵之焱 - Living Spirits Flame Appearance: Location: User: Ability: 6.Eight Waste Destruction Flame 6.八荒破灭焱 - Eight Waste Destruction Flame Appearance: Location: User: Ability: 7.Nine Eerie Golden Ancestor Flame 7.九幽金祖火 - Nine Eerie Golden Ancestor Flame Appearance: Location: User: Ability: 8.Red Lotus Flame 8.红莲业火 - Red Lotus Flame Appearance: Location: User: Ability: 9.Three Thousand Star Fire Flame 9.三千焱炎火 - Three Thousand Star Fire Flame Appearence: Location: User: Ability: 10.Nine Eerie Wind Flame 10.九幽风炎 - Nine Eerie Wind Flame Appearence: Location: User: Ability: 11.Bone Chilling Flame 11.骨灵冷火 - Chilling Bone Flame Appearence: Light blue flame with a large white core (before absorption), blue flame with a light blue core. Location: Unnamed Ice Plane User: Yao Lao, Xiao Yan Ability: it had a cold atribties along with extreme heat making it more dangerous. 12.Nine Thunder Dragon Flame 12.九龙雷罡火 - Nine Thunder Dragon Flame Appearence: Location: User: Ability: 13.Turtle Spirit Earthly Flame 13.龟灵地火 - Turtle Spirit Earthly Flame Appearence: Location: User: Ability: 14.Fallen Heartt Flame 14.陨落心炎 - Fallen Heart Flame Appearance: Flame Snake Location: Jia Nan Academy (Inner Branch Tower) User: Ability: Refine soul and accelerate Dou Qi training. On a higher level, a good way to wipe out weaker opponent with little or no effort, also anti-soulforms. It also has the ability to dense the Dou Qi. However after the Dou Qi get refined by the Fallen Heart Flame the Dou Qi will carry Flame Poison which will make the person who absorbs the Dou Qi increadibly sick. Only essence flame can protect you from Flame Poison. 15.Heart Of The Sea Flame 15.海心焰 - Heart of the Sea Flame Appearence: It appears to be a sea green flame Location: User: Han Feng, Ability:Unknown, it own ability was not stated 16.Flaming Cloud Water Flame 16.火云水焱 - Flaming Cloud Water Flame Appearence: Location: User: Ability: 17.Volcanic StoneFlame 17.火山石焰 - Volcanic Stone Flame Appearence: Location: User: Ability: 18.Anger of Wind and Thunder Flame 18.风雷怒焱 - Anger of Wind and Thunder Flame Appearence: Location: User: Ability: 19.Blue Lotus Geocentric Flame 19.青莲地心火 - Blue Lotus Geocentric Flame Appearence: Originally in the form of a Blue Lotus, after absorption it appears to be a blue flame. Location: Queen Medusas Palace. (Formerly) User: Xiao Yan, Yao Lao (After possessing Xiao Yan's body) Ability: In the novel, it was mentioned that the Blue lotus Geocentric flame is capable of causing volcanic eruption, though this ability was never used. 20.Dragon Phoenix Flame 20.龙凤焱 - Dragon Phoenix Flame Appearence: Location: User: Ability: 21.Six Way Reincarnation Flame 21.六道轮回炎 - Six Way Reincarnation Flame Appearence: Location: User: Ability: 22.Ten Thousand Beast Flame 22.万兽灵火 - Ten Thousand Beast Flame Appearence: Location: User: Ability: 23.Xuan Yellow Flame 23.玄黄炎 - Xuan Yellow Flame Appearence: Location: User: Ability: Trivia * Its called Heavenly Flame in the light novel. Gallery: E f.jpg Blue lots flame.PNG|The Blue Lotus Geocentric Flame The flame meteor heart flame.PNG|Fallen Heart Flame (Flame Spirit) Bone Chilling Flame.PNG|Bone Chilling Flame Essence Flame.PNG Category:Flames